Period 47: Yomi-sama's Facts -Sequel-
'Yomi-Sama's Facts -Sequel-' is the 47th chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 4th chapter in the volume 12 manga. Premise A revenge seeking Asami attempts to move on from the pain caused to her. But when everything conspires against her, she comes to a very important realization... Summary As she weeps over everyone's betrayal, Asami stands and reaches for the door, tightly gripping her box cutter. She listens as her ex-friends happily continue chatting up Nanaya, voicing their surprise she would let them see her manga after refusing so many times before, and she explains how her dream is to have more and more people read it. Now Asami finds herself letting go of the door, standing there in disbelief as she thinks back to the day when she helped Nanaya and was cheering for her success. She runs away from the room as her once friends remark on how happy they are to finally be speaking with Nanaya. Asami stands alone outside as she thinks about how everyone has lied to her, and how Nanaya would choose to side with them even when they were so mean before. She throws aside her box cutter and it shatters as she begins breaking down, being in too much pain and not knowing what to do. The following day Asami's mother attempts to speak to her daughter, asking if she feels any better as she sadly lays in bed. She asks if her friends might be worried about her but Asami doesn't respond. She refuses to return to that place after everything they have done to her. Suddenly, her cellphone begins ringing, and to her surprise she sees it's from Miki. She hopes that maybe it's her and Shio wanting to apologize; but as it turns out that she's only mockingly texting her, telling her that because she no longer exists at school she shouldn't bother to show up. They even include a happy picture just to rub it in further, then point out their plans on targeting another class from a nearby class, who is a repeated cheater who deserves to be punished. Meanwhile, the girls are preparing for another divination when Miki remarks on how mean Nanaya actually is, just like them. She then teasingly suggests they send an email to Asami, but Nanaya coldly suggests they just continue with the fortunes, something that confuses them. She then goes on to tell them about the violent rumor she heard about the paper used for it saying that a student stepped on it and he later died from a heart-attack. Suddenly none of the girls are sure they want to continue with the fortunes, and they begin to chatter about how they heard of rumors like this. They then turn their attention to Miki and Shio, who were the ones dragging the coin around on it- and quickly the duo try to deny having done anything wrong considering it didn't damage the paper. Further enraged, Asami throws down her phone asking why it has to be like this now that she hasn't even shown up. She can't understand what she could have done to make them do this to her, and tearfully she sits back down and begins wishing she could go back to when she entered the school. She thinks back to when Miki and Shio approached her to reveal there is two spots on the same committee as Hiroto and all three of them are vying for it; but Miki and Shio warn her that because they saw him first only one of them can have it. She was unable to tell them how she truly felt, and it dons on her that not once has she ever been able to properly express her true feelings this entire time; she always kept them to herself. She always waited for someone to step in and help her. As school ends, the girls prepare for another divination, deciding to see which girl is the most popular with boys right now. As they prepare, they remark on how Kuroyamada didn't show up for school today, unaware of Asami standing at the door. She steps into the room and everyone looks at her with surprise, with the exception of Nanaya. She ignores their sharp gazes and calls them out for the garbage they pulled. She tells the girls how they are all liars, even though she entirely trusted them and had her convinced that they returned the sentiment. As the boys nearby begin to wonder what is going on, Miki and Shio quickly try to play innocent and pretend not to know what's going on, then demand that she not speak to them. She and Nanaya lock gazes and she stands up as Asami tightly grasps the divination paper, refusing to back down to the girl she thought was her true friend out of them all. She tightly holds onto the paper and they desperately try to warn her not to do anything reckless. As this is going on, Hiroto is with his friends when they notice the display in the room and look as she holds the paper. Nanaya asks her why she isn't cowardly anymore, but rather than answer Asami tears the paper apart with no remorse, with everyone -including Hiroto- staring at her in fright. She hates the person she has become, so why does it matter now. As she feels herself become light headed and fall back, Asami locks gazes with Nanaya again. She doesn't want to die in a place like this, but she knows she is finally becoming a stronger person and will be remembered for that. As she begins losing consciousness, Asami sees a ghostly figure observing her nearby. Suddenly, Asami snaps awake to find herself in the nurses office. The woman checks on her and reveals that she got anemia. She asks if she is eating properly but Asami remains silent, wondering why she didn't die. She was supposed to be cursed for ripping apart the paper. But just then her elbow bumps something and finds a paper Nanaya left for her. She stares in shock and opens it to see that it's the divination paper, completely in one piece. As she slowly begins to realize the other was a fake, Asami asks the teacher if she knows where Nanaya is. She goes silent momentarily, then explains that Nanaya asked she not tell anyone, but by now the news is already beginning to go around. She will be transferring from the school and just left to be picked up. Quickly Asami gets up and rushes outside to find Nanaya about to step into the car. Nanaya pauses, hearing Asami and she turns around to see her holding the paper. She asks her if she switched them as she thought, and Nanaya confirms that she did. She asks if her betrayal was just an act in order to get close to them, and when she got the chance she swapped the papers. Nanaya claims it wasn't for Asami's sake though, she did it because she refused to let a class like that beat her. She didn't expect Asami to destroy it before her though, and she asks if she will be strong even without her around and suggests she hold onto the divination paper. Tearfully, Asami thanks Nanaya for saving her countless times like this and they exchange farewells. She doesn't believe thanking Nanaya was enough though, nor does she want to forget having met her. She heads to the yard and quickly digs up enough ground to deeply hide the divination paper, deciding nobody should have to suffer because of it any longer. She then takes out a shoujo manga magazine and begins to flip through its pages to see one of the manga inside was by Nanaya. She sees a comment was left, saying that this was dedicated to the person who cheered her on and supported her, and how she wants her to be the first to read the story. She returned to school, alarming everyone who thought for sure she had died. As she makes her way by, Yomi is shown observing her again from the distance. From then on Asami came to a decision. She will continue to look forward to the future, and even when she thinks she might be alone she knows she isn't anymore. Because she is connected to this vast world. Characters *Asami *Hiroto *Miki and Shio *Nanaya *Kuroyamada Quotes Trivia *The magazine Asami has is Ribon, the magazine Zekkyou Gakkyuu was published in. Gallery Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Vol 12